


关于胡花u21时期的四个妄想

by reppit



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppit/pseuds/reppit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U21时期，胡梅尔斯又和赫韦德斯碰面了。教练希望胡梅尔斯练习的时候尽可能多找找对方，争取早日培养出默契。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于胡花u21时期的四个妄想

1

胡梅尔斯望着前方一个人做着颠球训练的赫韦德斯，认真思考着怎么向他搭话。

胡梅尔斯刚被u21国家队选召，而赫韦德斯是他未来可能的中卫搭档。教练吩咐过他，练习的时候尽可能多找找赫韦德斯，争取早日培养出默契。

我当然明白这个理，胡梅尔斯心想，但这个人可是赫韦德斯啊。

这不是胡梅尔斯第一次见到对方。在他还是拜仁梯队的小球员时，赫韦德斯也在沙尔克的青年队里踢球。两队有过交手，胡梅尔斯对他相当有印象。这个人长得清秀漂亮，在场上却凶残至极。回防凶猛，抢断狠辣，还总是大声呵斥自家后防。不不不，胡梅尔斯在心里自我纠正，哪里只是大声，简直就是咆哮。

胡梅尔斯和他只有过交换名字的交情，说不定人家早把他忘哪了。而且现在自己转会到了多特，胡梅尔斯撇撇嘴，就凭沙尔克和多特的敌对程度，和赫韦德斯的相处变得更困难了。

越想越泄气，胡梅尔斯收回看向未来搭档的目光，转身准备找其他队友配合练习。一回头看见教练正给他使眼色，还指了指仍在乖乖颠球的赫韦德斯。胡梅尔斯拼命地摇头表示自己做不到，教练一副怒其不争的神色，挥挥手示意他转过去，胡梅尔斯犹豫地照做了。结果刚转身还没容他反应过来，教练就朝他屁股用力一蹬——他直接被踹到了目标对象的面前。

疼疼疼疼疼——！！

胡梅尔斯一边跳脚一边用双手揉着屁股，万万没想到教练居然玩这手——这可是在摧残祖国的花朵！闹出这么大的动静赫韦德斯也不可能不发现，他把球抱回了自己怀里，抬起头有点困惑地看着突然以滑稽姿势靠近的新队友。胡梅尔斯尴尬地朝他一笑：“嘿。”

“你好。”赫韦德斯也礼貌地回了一声，然后不动声色地观察起他。

还没等胡梅尔斯继续思考是不是应该重新自我介绍一番，面前样貌清秀的少年却看着他笑弯了眼睛。

“你叫马茨对不对？我记得你。”

胡梅尔斯刚酝酿好的台词忘得一干二净了。这不公平，他想，顶着这样一张好看的脸还用着软软糯糯的语调说记得自己，简直就是犯规！

赫韦德斯不知道他的心里活动，只是略微收敛了笑意，他在纳闷对方怎么干站着不出声。

两人你看着我，我看着你，气氛变得尴尬。最后胡梅尔斯终于反应过来了，没过脑子地接了一句事后想咬掉自己舌头的话。

“你场上场下性格分裂，这事教练知道吗？” 

 

这场失败的交流并没有影响胡梅尔斯发展这段友谊。赫韦德斯很好相处，平日里会耐心地听队友天南海北地侃，还故意用看上去很无辜的眼神盯着对方来掩藏自己暴躁的本质——尽管赫韦德斯一再声明这就是他平常看人的眼神，但胡梅尔斯固执地认为他是故意的，因为一旦和这样的视线对上他就发现自己想不起接下来的话题了。不过对于胡梅尔斯现在在多特蒙德效力这件事情，赫韦德斯明显无法释怀，毕竟他可是骨子里都流着蓝色血液。但只要胡梅尔斯不提俱乐部恩怨，他的搭档就是个羞涩腼腆的大男孩。

嗯，羞涩腼腆，除了在场上。

马茨·就是爱前插·胡梅尔斯回防时远远看着在后场冲着自己大吼大叫还跺脚的某人，几乎快要忘了羞涩腼腆这几个字是怎么跟他扯上关系的。

 

2

后来这支U21杀进了欧青赛决赛圈，年轻的小国脚们奔赴了瑞典准备迎接接下来的比赛。

胡梅尔斯拖着行李箱，默默地盯着门牌上的“赫韦德斯&胡梅尔斯”。说真的，把多特蒙德和沙尔克分同一个房间，教练不怕他俩打起来么？他摇了摇头，刷卡进门。

赫韦德斯比他早一步进来，已经收拾好行李坐在了一旁的沙发上。见胡梅尔斯也到了，他指着床，也不知道是不是开玩笑地说：“我要在中间画一条线，你不可以超过来。”

胡梅尔斯顺着他的手看过去，等等，怎么是双人床？虽然教练在巴士上说过u21条件不比成年队，可再怎么说俩大老爷们挤一张床，他施展不开啊。

“我睡相可差劲了，划线是阻止不了我的。”胡梅尔斯瘪着嘴说。

赫韦德斯一听这话就犹豫了，“可我不要和多特的人睡这么近。”

胡梅尔斯耸耸肩。

“要不，”赫韦德斯试探着问，“你跟曼努换换，和梅苏特住？”相比较而言他更希望和同一个俱乐部的队友住在一起。

“不不不，”胡梅尔斯想了想从里到外都羞涩腼腆的厄齐尔，立刻阻止道，“梅苏特那么害羞肯定不习惯我，还是让曼努多照顾照顾他吧，他俩不还是小学同学吗？”

赫韦德斯有点失落地垂下了眼神，“那好吧，晚上你占了我的位置我就把你踢下去，真心的。”

胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼，曼努占地面积比我大多了好不好，不带这样偏心眼的。

 

尽管白天胡梅尔斯信誓旦旦地保证自己绝对安守本分，到了夜晚他的身体还是很诚实地想要扩展地盘。于是胡梅尔斯偷偷瞄了一眼缩在床边背向他的赫韦德斯，悄悄地把肩膀往里挪了挪，再试着伸展手臂——真！舒！服！他惬意地伸了个懒腰。伸到一半时赫韦德斯那边忽然有了点动静，吓得他整个人都一僵，脑袋里回放的全是赫韦德斯在场上朝他咆哮的样子。不过旁边的人并没有醒过来，只是翻了个身压到了他的手臂上。胡梅尔斯试着把手臂抽回来，但被压的太死。这家伙看起来挺瘦的，怎么这么重？胡梅尔斯欲哭无泪，又不敢叫醒对方，只好就这样呆着了。

然后胡梅尔斯就失眠了。他的手臂已经麻得毫无知觉，头脑倒是越来越清醒。

你倒是睡得挺香！

胡梅尔斯怨念地看着轻轻打着鼾声，嘴角还勾着笑意的赫韦德斯，百无聊赖下开始用眼睛勾勒起对方的轮廓。瞧瞧这眼，这鼻子，这嘴，都是往清秀腼腆那种方向长的美人胚子，怎么在场上就龇牙咧嘴的。不过话说回来贝尼可长得真好看啊，绝对是他矿未来的矿花。胡梅尔斯迷迷糊糊地想着，比赛的时候就是霸王花。

第二天醒来时胡梅尔斯发现自己把赫韦德斯结结实实地圈在了怀里，但是刚睡醒意识还有点模糊，只是觉得怀里的触感还不错，于是收紧手臂贴得更近了。赫韦德斯被他这一用力也弄醒了，一睁眼看见的就是胡梅尔斯刚长出胡茬的下巴，他一脑袋撞了过去。

“碰！”

“啊！”

胡梅尔斯立刻跳起来捂着下巴可怜兮兮地望着他，赫韦德斯也是一下子撞得清醒了，“抱歉，刚睡醒，下意识就……”

胡梅尔斯还是一脸“我感觉自己受到了伤害”。

“我看看撞得严重吗？”赫韦德斯无奈地凑过去掰开胡梅尔斯的手，“有点红，我给你揉揉。”

胡梅尔斯愣愣地看着赫韦德斯一点点凑近，脑袋一片空白。

“贝尼，我来叫你们起床！”房门突然被打开，诺伊尔从外面探进一个脑袋，“呃，你们在干什么……”跟在后面的厄齐尔察觉到诺伊尔语气不对，也探进半边脸朝里面瞅了瞅。只见赫韦德斯一手扶在胡梅尔斯的肩上，一手挑着对方的下巴。

厄齐尔觉得自己受到了强烈的视觉冲击。

“不，不是你们想的那样——”看着诺伊尔拉过厄齐尔绝尘而去，赫韦德斯一点解释的时间都没有。他回头瞪了一眼抱着被子笑的打滚的胡梅尔斯，叹了口气。

这事解释不清了。

 

3

贝尼抱起来手感很好。

这些天胡梅尔斯看见搭档就会下意识这样想。这并不是件好事情，他想，也许是太久没有和女孩子交往，才会总惦记着一个不算真正意义上的拥抱吧。

但是贝尼抱起来手感真的很好啊。

胡梅尔斯陷入了和自己的反复论证中。可惜从那次之后他再没有抱过赫韦德斯的机会了（上次被赫韦德斯咆哮了一顿后胡梅尔斯睡觉都老老实实再也不敢造次），要不然他可以再次确认一下抱着搭档到底是什么样的心情。

 

没等他可惜多久，机会就找上门了。

在接下来的某场正式比赛中，一个角球开了出来被胡梅尔斯争到了点，他果断将皮球顶入了球网。

这是胡梅尔斯欧青赛的第一个进球！他兴奋地张开手臂跑向场边庆祝，队友们也都追着赶过来。他回过头一把抱住了朝他咆哮着扑过来的赫韦德斯，对方也紧紧地用胳膊圈住了他。在狂喜中他还记得留心感受一下抱着搭档的手感。就算怀里的人在场上奔跑了那么久身上已经黏黏糊糊，他还是觉得感觉很好。不，不仅仅是很好，胡梅尔斯鬼使神差地偏过头，偷偷磨蹭了几下赫韦德斯的鬓角。贴上去的一瞬间胡梅尔斯整个人就像触了电一样，每个和对方触碰到的细胞都兴奋得战栗了起来。赫韦德斯整个人一颤，反手将他推开了。

贝尼……

胡梅尔斯目送着搭档跑远，他没有忽略对方通红的耳朵。

 

有了第一次的尝试，胡梅尔斯开始更频繁地寻求和赫韦德斯的身体接触。场上庆祝的时候死命追着对方讨拥抱，场下训练的时候也黏着要配合。赫韦德斯要是不乐意，他就冠冕堂皇地搬出教练，没办法，谁叫他俩是搭档。

 

4

赫韦德斯现在很是苦恼，自己的搭档自从欧青赛首球后就哪根筋没搭对了，总是对自己做一些过于亲密的小动作，比如摸摸脸，搂搂腰什么的。

而自己还放任他这么做了。

这简直糟糕透了，为什么我不拒绝他？赫韦德斯心想。他知道马茨长得帅气，再过个几年绝对是少女杀手。可自己又不是少女，也不在乎一个大老爷们帅不帅，那到底为什么自己不排斥他的举动？

何况他还为多特蒙德效力。

赫韦德斯更苦恼了。

 

于是他找到了好友诺伊尔。

诺伊尔听了他的烦恼后，表情凝重地点了点头。

“哦，所以你是说你喜欢上马茨了。”

赫韦德斯噎住了，“不不不，你是怎么得出这个结论的，我只是问你怎么让他停止这样做。”

“你就是喜欢上马茨了。”诺伊尔坚定地说。

“你到底有没有听我说——”

“不然你早就冲他咆哮了。”

“那是因为教练他——”

“就算搬出教练你也会毫不客气踹飞他的。”

“可是——”

“你为什么会喜欢上那个家伙？他可是多特蒙德的人！”诺伊尔捂着心口做出痛苦状，“我感觉自己受到了背叛，我们沙尔克都受到了背叛。”

“我没——”

“但我还是会支持你的，贝尼！”诺伊尔突然又重新坚定起来，“谁叫我们是朋友。”

赫韦德斯默默地站起身走出诺伊尔的房间，把身后开始朗诵起来的“胡密欧，你为什么是胡密欧？”一把关在了门内。

 

第二天，U21的队员们全都知道了鲁尔区的胡密欧和赫丽叶的故事。         

end


End file.
